Confrontation
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: She never thought she would see her long lost childhood friend in the most worst times. Athrun/OC Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

01:53

I remember when we were little that we were the best of friends. We did not care what others thought of us but later on in life I did not think we would meet each other on the field of battle. I hold my gun as I protect Lacus as Siegel Clyne's last dying words. I see in his eyes that he cannot believe who he is facing. I look to see his arm in a sling knowing that it happened in Orb. Why did this day come? I knew it would come after the long 2 years of protecting Cagalli even though Orb is not my true home. I miss Japan so bad and being here is space makes my heart break. I wished someday I would be able to take Athrun to my homeland but I can see it might not happen. My attention is snapped out of my thoughts when a see black suited men appear behind Athrun. Seeing Athrun's face I knew he was not with them and that Patrick Zala personally sent them with love. Patrick Zala….the man who murdered my mother and father and later my older brother. My quick coordinator reflexes kick in and I shoot the suited men to protect Lacus. I rather I have the blood of the slain on my hands than hers. Athrun did the same by helping out with shooting the men. Before I knew it, Commander Waltfeild appeared and asked Lacus if she was ready. Lacus said yes and I was about to go with her when Athrun yell my name. "Why are you doing this Yoru? Why do you belong to a fraction that could be killed for treason by both sides?" he asked me. "Because you have to take risks in order to live and I live as a symbol of hope so others can share my dream of peace even if it costs me my life so my remaining family are safe." I replied to him before disappearing again like I did the day my parents were murdered.

Author's Notes: I don't know if I should make this into a prologue or just a one-shot. If you want me to make this into a story since there isn't a lot of Athrun/OC. Give me your thoughts about this please and give me a review please.


	2. Ghost of the Past

If we do not end war - war will end us. Everybody says that, millions of people believe it, and nobody does anything. ~H.G. Wells~

"Yoruichi, where are we going?" Lacus asked as she followed Yoru through a tunnel. "To the white symphony to wait for a friend to pick you up so he can take you to safety." Yoru said as the two made it to the end of the tunnel. Yoru was greeted with a hand there to help her from the tunnel. She took it and saw that it was DaCosta. "Thanks DaCosta." Yoru told him as she emerged from the tunnel. He nodded to her and helped Lacus out of the tunnel. "Any word about anything yet?" Yoru asked DaCosta. "No not yet. I was about to go see if transportation was ready until you arrived Yoruichi." He replied. "Alright, you keep working on it and I will guard Lacus." Yoru told him. As DaCosta left, Lacus had disappeared and Yoru could hear her singing. As Yoru walked told where Lacus was singing she put her long dark purple hair into a high ponytail. As she walked to the edge of the stage, Yoru checked to make sure her gun was loaded and listened to Lacus song. As her deep gold color eyes scanned her gun, Lacus's singing reminded Yoru of her little sister back home who wants to be a singer after being Lacus's number one fan. Yoru smiled to herself until she saw Athrun Zala creeping into the area. All of sudden Athrun had the gun pointed at Lacus demanding questions. Yoru walked calmly in front of Lacus with her gun in her holster on her thigh. "Who are you!" Athrun Demanded. "Do you not know the ghost of your past Athrun? Do you not remember the friend that shared so many secrets with you about dreams and the future?" Yoru asked calmly. "Yoruichi? I thought you were dead." Athrun said slightly lowering his gun. "In the eyes of your father I am." Yoru responded without emotion as tears threatened to spill from her eyes seeing her dear childhood friend. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked her. "I have been hiding from your father for eight years. Did he not tell you what he did?" Yoru replied to Athrun's question. "Tell me what?" he asked fully lowering his gun. Yoru saw his right in a sling knowing what happened in Orb. "Your father did not tell you how her murdered my parents and later my older brother?" Yoru asked with curiosity. "He told me they died in Junis Seven." He replied. "That damn idiot lied to you Athrun. He killed them in front of my eyes. He killed my parents first because my father had different views than your father and the two of them were very good friends. Then he later killed my older brother Yoshimura. Yoshi was trying to protect me and my little sister, Haru. After all the hell I went through just trying to walk forward I wish I died in Junis Seven." Yoru explained as she eyed some men in black suits file into the theater. Yoru unholstered her gun with lighting fast reflexes and fired at one of the suited men. "You Bitch!" One of the men yelled at her as he fired. Athrun grabbed Lacus and got her to safety. Some of the men that DaCosta left behind, in case something was to happen, joined the firefight. Once the men were killed it was a few minutes later when DaCosta made it back and asked Lacus if she was ready and she said yes. Yoru started to follow Lacus when a hand grabbed her hand. She looked behind her and saw Athrun. "Why are you doing this Yoruichi?" He asked her with pleading eyes. "I am doing this so others can have peace and this war come to a end as soon as possible. I am afraid I cannot talk long for the side you are on is not the side I am on. Ja Mata (See ya) Athrun." Yoruichi said with a smile before Athrun let her hand go. He stood there and watched her leave like the day he last saw her eight years ago.


	3. Life is a Risk

It had been a couple of days and Yoru was getting a little depressed of the same dreary building she was in. DaCosta was running an errand for here while she watched the security while he was doing her errand.

"The tongue is but three inches long, yet it can kill a man six feet high" Yoru said randomly as she stared out the window.

"Yet I feel not so accomplished." Lacus said to yoru, "I feel like a failure."

"Success is ninety percent failure." Yoru said with a smile, "No matter how much you feel you are falling down the hill, all you have to do is get back up and climb that hill you fell down."

"Yoruichi…" Lacus said before DaCosta made it back to the hide out. DaCosta handed Yoru a package that she has been waiting for. "Thanks a bunch DaCosta." Yoru said as she took the package.

"What is that Yoruichi?" Lacus asked Yoru.

"A Zaft uniform, I meant to tell you sooner but I have to some errands. I will meet up with you and commander Waltfeld later." Yoru said with a smile. Lacus nodded and stood there.

"Yoru, will I see you again. In my heart I feel as if you are about to do something dangerous." Lacus said

"You can say that Lacus but life is dangerous and without risks you don't live that life to the fullest." Yoru said as she went into a spar room to change into the zaft uniform.

After a couple of minutes, Yoru came out in the uniform. Lacus noticed her pale gold eye change a coal black. "Color contacts." Yoru said seeing Lacus notice her eyes.

"Well I am off." Yoru said as she got her sunglasses, " Ja Mata Lacus-chan."

Athrun was getting into his gundam as he thought about what Yoru had told her about what happened to her family and how she was lived. It was like the day he lost his mother to the Junis seven event.

"What in the hell is going on?" He asked as he beat his head on the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yoru had slipped through the security and into the area of the base she wanted to be in to get to work on getting the info that was stolen from her father back. She had one night to get it done and get her gundam that was stolen from Zaft back.

"No Pressure." Yoru said to herself as she went to work as she knew that tonight would be a long night.

As yoru started getting to work, she thought about Athrun. She thought about the days the two of them spent when they were little. She sighed as a wave of sadness came to her.

"Damn it Yoruichi don't you dare cry when you have more important things to think about." She said to herself as she typed faster on the keyboard.

After a long period of time she looked over at her watch and saw that it was midnight. Yoru was almost done getting and the stolen data. Once she was done, all she had to do was cover her tracks in the cyber world so no one could trace.

"That should do it father. Your life's work that kept you from spending time with me. At least I was able to get the work you devoted your life back from the wrong hands." Yoru said as she unplugged the USB stick from the computer.

Yoru covered her tracks and quickly and calmly left the room to get to the hanger that had her gundam. As she took on step at a time she felt the winds of change start to happen.

Once at the hangover where her gundam was, she made sure the hanger was empty. The sight of the gundam made the tears she kept hidden finally appear. She smiled as she remembered the time she was in space with her older brother.

"Yoshi, I have our sword back. I have Escalus back." Yoru said as she quickly made her way to the gundam.

She was at the gundam she knocked on the leg of the gundam and the cable with the handle on it came down. She gripped the handle and ascended to the cockpit to start taking off the security blocks on the gundam.

Once she got to the keypad on the outside of the gundam and opened the cockpit she set to work on getting ready for the ultimate break out plane.

"Time for phase two Escalus. I hope you got plenty of beauty sleep because it going to be fighting nonstop once we leave this hanger tomorrow evening." Yoru said as she sat down and shut the cockpit up made she sure the security was up so no one would try and opens the cockpit and find Yoru in it.

"Lets get ready for us to enter in the war together." Yoru said to the gundam as she flipped the screen on.


	4. Action

~Flashback~

Yoshi was walking Yoru back home from the base at Suruga Bay after Yoru's agility test at the base. "Ni san (older brother) why did you name your gundam Escalus?" Yoru asked him.

"Remember the story about the tree that one day long ago brought peace to this land?" Yoshi asked Yoru.

"Yea, the tree was named Escalus by a merchant. It sacrificed everything so the two villages would stop their fighting so the innocent people could have peace." Yoru explained.

"Yes, your corrected, I named my gundam Escalus because it will one day bring peace to the coordinators and the naturals and someday you will pilot this gundam incase something happens to me." Yoshi said with a smile.

"But the story you told me about Escalus isn't a true story. Its all fiction. Why name a weapon after a character from a story that was made up?" Yoru asked.

"Because people will soon know about the story of Escalus and they will pour all their hope into Escalus and its pilot and blast through all obstacles that they face." Yoshi replied and he took his hand ruffled Yoru's hair.

"You may not understand it now Yoruichi but someday you will." Yoshi replied to with that goofy grin he always gave her.

~Flashback ended~

Yoru woke up at four in the evening to start her escape plan and to meet up with Lacus in the Eternal. Yoru started typing in the last adjustment to Escalus when she heard somebody outside try to gain access into Escalus.

"Time to forget the tears of yesterday and shot for the future Escalus." Yoru said as she activated the gundam.

The screens turned on and saw a very stunned face of a Zaft person.

"Gomen ne (sorry) everyone but this gundam is mine and not yours." Yoru said as she carefully made Escalus grab the Zaft technician and set him on the floor.

Once everyone had cleared the place, Yoru moved Escalus to the nearest exit out of the place and luckily for her that she was near the opening to space. It would take a few minutes to get to Lacus and Commander Waltfeld were in the Eternal since there were a swarm of GINNs right in front of her.

"Okay boys let dance a few steps but I can't for long for my friends need me." Yoru said with a devilish smile as she activated her Beam saber.

With lightening speed she was able to disarm them all before she took off to the location where the Eternal was. After running into some more GINNs Yoru was able to get to the Eternal. As she trailed behind the Eternal she saw a GINN come up to fire at the gundam that looked like Escalus. Yoru quickly got the Lupus Beam Rifle and fired at the GINN.

"Even if you destroyed the enemies in front always be looking behind you for the enemy." Yoru said as she opened an audio channel to the look alike gundam.

"Yoruichi you made it!" Lacus said excitedly through a channel she opened up to the Escalus. "Hai (yes) I made it." Yoru said with a smile.

Once the Escalus was loaded on the Eternal. Yoru made her way to the bridge of the Eternal to see Lacus and everyone who are probably happy to see her. She was still in her space combat suit that was black and white except she left her helmet in her gundam.

"Konnichi wa minasan (hello everyone)." Yoru said as the doors to the bridge open. Lacus came bursting through the doors to give Yoru a hug.

"Can't breathe Lacus." Yoru squeaked.

Lacus may look defenseless but when it came to hugs she was strong. Lacus let go of Yoru and led her inside the bridge. Once she was in the bridge she saw Athrun with his arm in a sling.

"I need to go help DeCosta so I will be back in a little bit." Yoru said as she went toward the door to leave.

Athrun's POV

'I stood there and watched my best, who I thought was dead, fight off the GINNs. Then as we all thought we were safe, a gundam that looked like the Freedom appears and destroys a GINN that Kira missed. Why do I feel so useless?' Athrun thought to himself.

He was shocked that it was Yoruichi who piloted the other gundam and to find out the name of that Gundam.

'Why do I feel so helpless?' he mentally asked himself.


	5. Comfort

Yoru was very busy when the Eternal met up with the Archangel and Kusanagi. She was especially busy when Cagali found her and gave Yoru an ear full of her disappearance. It didn't hurt Yoru that Cagali was yelling at her, it made her feel loved.

Yoru had gotten to know Kira more and helped him upgrade the Freedom since its almost identical to Escalus. Kira was so fascinated about Escalus and how it was faster and slightly stronger than the Freedom.

Then there was Athrun. Athrun had disappeared from everyone and who could blame him. His own father shot him in the shoulder in pure rage about the Justice and the Freedom gundam.

Yoru was finishing up with the last programming of the Strike for Mu La Flaga.

"I know I have seen you somewhere but I can't place it." Mu said as he floated up to the cockpit of the strike.

"Try Heliopolis. I was with Cagali as her body guard for Uzumi-sama." Yoru said as she shut down the computer on the strike.

Mu gave Yoru a confused face as Yoru climbed out of the cockpit.

"I dyed my hair baka (idiot)." Yoru said flatly, "I had blue hair back then and now it's a deep purple. I will probably be changing my hair color once this battle is over with."

"Why?" Mu asked in curiosity.

"I have far more enemies than you do." Yoru said as she pushed off the gundam and floated in the air toward a door out of the hanger.

"I am sorry but I can not stay to chit chat, I am needed somewhere else." Yoru said with a smile and she neared the door.

Yoru knew Athrun would be somewhere on the Archangel probably over looking the Justice from an observation room.

Yoru floated through the halls and found Athrun where she thought she would find him.

"The last time I saw that expression was when Junis Seven was hit." Yoru said as she entered the room. Athrun didn't turn to her as he simply stared out through the window at his gundam.

"Have you ever felt like you were worthless because you didn't have the strength to fight back?" Athrun asked her.

"When my brother died and his gundam was stolen by Zaft. I felt as if was someone had broken me into." Yoru replied as she floated toward the glass window.

Athrun remained silent as he took in what she said.

"Yoshi always told me that you never truly lose the will to fight. Even when you are broken into pieces. As you lose the feeling to fight you find a new purpose to fight again." Yoru said soothingly to Athrun.

"I don't know what to think about my father. Fighting against him makes me for what he has done, but I don't want to murder him either." Athrun said to her.

Yoru looked toward the justice as she took in what Athrun said. It kind of made her sadden.

"I remember when I was little, my father was always working on new designs for Japan's military. I would ask him if he would go to the park with me. He would say yes but in the end it never happened. One day I went into his office at home and begged him to take me to the park. I begged so much that he yelled me at for disturbing him. I ran out of the house in tears to the park. Yoshi was so made at my father for yelling at me. Yoshi told my father that all I wanted was a father that would take the time to play with his daughter. My father never came looking for but Yoshi did. I never truly hated my father but it made me so angry." Yoru told Athrun.

Athrun was facing her as he listened intently to Yoru.

"You see Athrun, fathers do things that make their children so made but in the end you still love them in our hearts." Yoru said as she stared into his green eyes.

There was a long silence until Athrun threw his uninjured arm around Yoru.

"Thank you Yoruichi. I think I understand." He said to her.

Yoru felt her shirt was getting wet on her shoulder and knew instantly that Athrun was letting his tears show themselves.

"I am always here for you Athrun. We are still the friends we were when we were kids." Yoru said as she gently wrapped her arms around him.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Yoru was unloading some supplies from the Eternal using Escalus.

"Its weird, there's this peacefulness to everything thing right now. Its kind of maddening." Mu said opening a vid channel to Yoru.

"Its called the calm before the storm. Just keep your mind clear of any doubting thoughts and you will be fine ." Yoru replied with a smirk.

"You're a whole lot younger than me and you speak as if you have known war all your life." Mu commented on her.

"My life has been surrounded by Gundams and military. I have been fighting all my life to bring peace not only to my homeland but to everything else." She replied as she finished up unloading the supplies.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Japan."

"I thought that was E.A territory." Mu replied.

"Its neutral now." Yoru replied as she maneuvered Escalus to go to the ArchAngel.

"How did it become neutral?" he asked.

"The name Yoruichi Kururugi ring a bell?" Yoru asked him.

"Yes, she is a legendry to the E.A. force for wiping out a whole fleet with a cat like gundam." Mu replied as they boarded their gundams on the Archangel.

"Your looking at her." She replied as she powered down Escalus and emerged from the cockpit.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"It took you that long to figure it out. Murrue already knew who I was." Yoru replied as she took off her helmet making her deep purple hair fan out.

"But your half my age." He replied.

"But I have been in military life way longer than you." Yoru replied as she floated to the nearby elevator lift to the bridge.

"How long?" he asked.

"ten years." Yoru replied.

"Then you were in the military life since you were six or seven years old." He exclaimed.

"Yup, my older brother was in the military in Japan and I learned from him." Yoru said as she went into the elevator and hit the button to the bridge.

When Yoru arrived to the bridge she saw that Cagalli, Lacus and Commander Waltfeld, Kira, Athrun, and Murrue were waiting for her.

"Gomen ne Mina (sorry everyone) I was helping unload supplies." Yoru replied with a smile.

She still had her suit on but that didn't bother her, what bothered was that Cagalli hadn't spoken to her since she arrived at the L4 coloney.

"We have friends in the Plants that will try to sneek supplies to us." Lacus spoke up.

"I also have spoken to the officials in Japan and they are willing to help our cause also by sending ammo and supplies." Yoru replied, "Which now leads us to what we will being doing with the Calm Before the Storm is over with and the true struggle comes to light."

"Your right Yoruichi." Murrue replied.

"Please, just Yoru. We are friends." Yoru said to Murrue with a smile.

"Okay, As Yoru said, we need to figure out what will happen when the battle begins." Murrue stated.

"The Eternal is made to carry the Freedom, Justice, and Escalus." Lacus stated also.

"Then Kira, Athrun and Yoru will stay with the Eternal while we take care of the Strike and Buster." Murrue replied.

"That will be fine with us." Waltfeld answered.

"Yoru, I wanted to ask you about what you intake of the upcoming battle will be like since it was you that liberated Japan from the E.A." Murrue replied.

Athrun gave the most weirdest look ever. It was a cross between astonishment and confusion.

"You didn't hear about the legendry cat gundam?" Yoru asked Athrun.

"No." he rpled.

"What rock have you been under. The Plants were after me after that to get rid of me in fear of me attacking them." Yoru explained.

Athrun just stared at her.

"Jeez Athrun your killing my reputation here." Yoru sighed.

"Sorry, I have been busy with things that I haven't heard about the liberation of Japan." He replied.

"Well anyways, the battle I predict will not only be hard and long, it will test everyone's strength and I don't mean physical strength ether. This will be a emotional battle but if we keep ours minds on the prize of peace we will be good." Yoru said opstimically.

"Just out of curiosity why do you sound happy when there will be deaths?" Kira asked.

"Because some will say that the evil people will be gone. But that is wrong. In truth more and more people will see the truth through the fog and do things unexpected. People will see the truth that has long been forgotten Kira. A example would be Dearka. With out death of his friend and a friend of yours he would never be able to learn from his mistakes." Yoru replied. As her gold colored optics stared at Kira.


	7. Haru

The battle was going to begin any minute any there was only one thing Yoru had to do before she suited up. She was in her room on the eternal getting her laptop out of her bag to turn on. Once it was on a face of a fourteen year old appeared.

"What took you so long to get on?" The girl asked.

"I had things to do before I had to get ready." Yoru said.

"Come on Aki you know that you were staling because you didn't know what to say." The girl said.

"Okay Haru you got me." Yoru replied.

"I guess I should be using your real name instead of your alias." Haru said.

"No imoto (little sister) you call any name you want to call me." Yoru replied, "Once I am home I will be Aki while here among new and old friend I am Yoruichi."

"Your about to go to battle aren't you?" Haru asked.

"Yes Haru I am., but don't worry, I will be there to see you graduated from the military academy. I will be the one that will handing you identification stuff on stage." Yoru said with a smile.

"You better or I am going to be really mad at you." Haru said with a glare.

There was a silence between the two of them that lasted for a minute before Haru spoke again.

"Were you able to get Escalus back?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I got Escalus back. I feel I am already at home when I am in Escalus." Yoru replied as the door of her room opened to reveal Athrun.

"Hey Haru remember our friend Athrun?" Yoru asked her sister.

"A little." She repled.

"Well here he is." Yoru said grabbing his sleeve and puling him over to the screen.

"Oh my god he hasn't changed as much as I thought." Haru said in shock.

"Well you truly changed Haru." Athrun said with a warm smile.

"Really? How?" Haru asked.

"Well you're not as short as you used to be." He answered.

"I was only four years old baka (idiot)." Haru replied with a sigh.

"Now now children lets not fight." Yoru interjected.

"Hey Yoru do mind if I use Sykes for my final exams?" Haru asked.

"Yea, I told when I left Japan to come to the Plants that Sykes was yours now." Yoru said as she got up to grab her black jacket.

"I guess I will see you at my graduation then." Haru said sadly.

"Watashi wa taiyo ga noboru no tochi ni modorimasu.( I will return to the land of the rising sun)." Yoru said to Haru.

"Watashi wa anata ga shitte iru. Watashi was koko ni kaeri o omachi shite orimasu.( I know you will. I will be here waiting for your return.)." Haru said with a sad smile as the vid link was closed.

"My Japanese is rusty." Athrun said to Yoru.

"I told her I will return and she said I know I will be waiting for your return." Yoru said to Athrun.

"Where is she graduating from?" He asked.

"The military academy me and Yoshi graduated from." Yoru said putting the laptop back in her bag.

"She's following in your foot steps, I wish had someone that I know follow in my footsteps." He said.

"Someday you will have someone follow you in your foot steps." Yoru replied as she stared at Athrun.

Suddenly her lips were locked onto his lips in a light passionate kiss. When they broke apart Yoru was in tears.

"God I missed you so much." She said to him.

"I missed you too. All those years of not seeing you, I thought you were dead." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I know you did." She said simply with a smile.


	8. Shooting Stars

~FlashBack~

Yoru was with Yoshi at there seaside house on the balcony watching the stars. As they stared at the night sky in silence there was a sudden burst of stars flying across the night sky.

"Nii-san what is that?" Yoru asked her older brother.

"It's a battle." Yoshi replied to Yoru.

"A battle?"

"Yes a battle. A battle between two nations that has to see the faults before getting to know each other. Also called being Judgemental." Yoshi replied to Yoru.

"They look like shooting stars." Yoru said in amazment.

"They do look like shooting stars but eventually one of those shooting stars will fall." Yoshi said somenly.

"What is space like?" Yoru asked suddenly.

"Space? Well its like a endless night sky where your so light you can fly through the air." Yoshi said with a smile.

"Really?" Yoru exclaimed.

"Yep. Even in the ship you can fly through the air but if you go outside you have to where these special suits that keeps you warm and able to breathe." Yoshi said to her.

"Is space really cold?"

"Yea, so cold that if you go out with out protection you will turn into a popsicle." Yoshi answered receiving a giggle from Yoru.

"A endless night sky where you can fly to your hearts content." Yoru said to herself as she gazed the night sky.

~ End of FlashBack~

Every was into full swing not that the E.A.'s look alike ArchAngel, the Dominion, had arrived and with them was the three troublesome gundams. The Calamity, Forrbiden, and Raider.

"Shooting stars are the battles in the never ending night sky." Yoru said to herself as Escalus was being loaded onto the launch pad of the Eternal to be let to help the ArchAngel.

"Who told you that?" Athrun asked as he opened a vid channel to Yoru.

"Something Yoshi told long ago." Yoru replied.

"Yoruichi Kururgi you are cleared for departure." A voice said over her opened channel.

"Hai(yes)." Yoru replied as Escalus was launched out of the Eternal.

Escalus flew up next to the ArchAngel as the ArchAngel was leave the safety of the L4 colony.

"Have you fought the three gundams on that ship?" Yoru asked Athrun throw the vid link.

"No, why do you ask?" He asked her.

"The three of them are very strong when they are organized but they are also individually power hungry." Yoru said to Athrun.

"You fought with them?" He asked her.

"Yea, I beat the crap out of the first time I met them but since then they are going to be wanting revenge so be focused and pay attention." Yoru said as the E.A. came to view and the three gundams that Yoru talked appeared.

"Does Kira know?" he asked.

"I did. Now come back in one piece Athrun so I can keep my promise to Haru." Yoru said as she had Escalus's 2XMA-M01 Lacerta beam saber.

"What promise would that be if you don't mind me asking." Athrun replied to Yoru.

"To get you to Japan for visit after this battle is over." Yoru replied with a smile.

Athrun could only smile. Even though it had been a very long time since he last saw Haru she was still herself.

"I would love that Yoruichi." Athrun replied.


	9. Past Friend

The Escalus was caught in a battle with a unknown gundam that seemed to know her every moves. It was a Zaft gundam that was similar to the Blitz gundam that was destroyed by the Strike months ago. It happened really fast. At first she was fighting E.A. and then Zaft appeared from behind and Yoru had to go entertain them. Then suddenly the look alike Blitz gundam appeared. Yoru was starting to struggle with the gundam buut she kept standing her ground.

"Why does the fighting style seem so familiar?" Yoru asked her self as she kept defending herself.

~FlashBack~

I will be the better student than you Yoruichi!" a girl about Yoru age yelled at her.

The girl had long green hair and slate blue eyes. Yoru was standing there by her gundam as she girl yelled at.

"Calm down Kettei." Yoru said trying not to attention.

"NO you are my rival." The girl said

"Fine if you're my rival then you're my friend." Yoru said with a smile.

~FlashBack~

"No it couldn't be her. She returned to the Plants to see her family." Yoru replied to her self.

"Kettei if that is you stop this now!" Yoru yelled into the audio channel she made.

"I thought it was you Yoruichi Kururugi. I told you are my rival and that I will defeat you." The voice on the other side said.

Yoru was in horror that it was Kettei.

"Kettei what are you doing fighting for Zaft?" Yoru asked as there was pause in their fight.

"What am I doing? Fighting the people who killed the one I loved with all my life." Kettei growled as the gundam she was using launched forward at her with a beam saber.

"Stop Kettei you don't want to do this!" Yoru yelled as she defended herself with Escalus's help.

"How can you say that? I want to do this. I want to kill the people who killed Nicole!" Kettei yelled through the audio Channel at Yoru.

"No you don't Kettei. We are best friends you and I. Remember how you declared me as you rival and I told you that you were my best friend.?" Yoru asked Yoru trying to take the offensive position.

"And I told you I would beat you." Kettei said with venom and her gundam disappeared.

"Damn it Kettei think about the friends you left behind in Japan." Yoru said to KEttei as she had Escalus stay still.

"What friends?" KEttei asked.

"WATASHI WA ANATA GA BAKA(ME YOU IDIOT)!" Yoru yelled.

"You?" KEttei asked as she suddenly appeared leaving a norrow time frame to defend herself.

"Yes me. It was me who was your friend. The night you left to go to the Plants to see you family was a sad day because I missed you so much." Yoru explained as she took the offensive position and used her beam saber to cut through Yoru's gundam's arm.

"Don't make laugh. You probably happy that I left." Kettei retorted back," I will take revenge back on the naturals for killing Nicole by using this gundam, Revenge." Kettei said before retreating.

"Kettei…" Yoru said as she headed back to the other see if everyone is okay.

Yoru was on the bridge of the Eternal listening to commander Waltfeld bark orders while she just floated.

Kira had passed out from exhaustion, which didn't surprise her. So Lacus was with Kira while Yoru took care of Lacus's spot while she was away.

"Hey you okay Yoru?" Waltfeld asked her.

"Yea I'm I just need to go think about somethings." Yoru said exiting the bridge.

Yoru headed for the hanger where the Escalus was at with the Freedom and Justice.

Once she was at the hanger she just floated there and stared at the Escalus.

"Know your enemy, know his sword." Yoru said to herself.

"Now that one I know. Miyamoto Musashi." A voice behind her said.

"Yes Athrun. That saying has been seen today." Yoru said calmly knowing she was talking about Kettei.

"Where?" he asked.

"Do you know Kettei Hanasa?" Yoru asked.

"Yea, she joined the team I was one in Zaft about a year ago." Athrun replied, "How do you know her?"

There was a silence as Yoru started to tremble in fear.

"She was my friend in Japan and left to visit her family a year ago." Yoru replied.

"You fought against her didn't you?"

"Yes, she was like me when I lost my brother. I hated Zaft so much. If I was a natural I would have probably joined the E.A. but since I am a coordinator I had to hate from a distance. I was so mad that he was taken from like Nicole was taken from you and Kettei." Yoru explained.

Athrun was dead silent not knowing what to say due to Yoru pointing out the fact about Nicole.

Athrun could remember KEttei so broken when Nicole was killed.

"She was never the same after Nicole's death." Athrun said to Yoru.

"I know and now I have to reach for in the darkness she has surrounded herself in and bring her into the light." Yoru said she turned to Athrun with a sad smile.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked her.

"No thank you. This is something I have to do by myself just like you having to face your father again." Yoru said to him.

"Yes but that is something I can not do by myself." He said as his eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"Then I will help you since I somewhat have to face him since what happened ten years ago with my family." Yoru ssaid as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Yoru." Athrun said to her.


	10. Forte

"Okay lets do this." Yoru said to herself as she was out in the battlefield again against Kettei.

Yoru maneuvered Escalus to go full speed at the Revenge Gundam. The Revenge responded on defending itself but it was no use. Escalus Bean saber was out and it was ready to take action.

"I am sorry Kettei but I must end this now so neither of us don't get killed." Yoru said to herself as she cut off the limbs of the gundam so she couldn't move the gundam. Yoru then maneuvered the Escalus to grab the Rvenge and headed for the inside of the L4 Colony.

Once inside what used to a home to many people away from anyone that has to do with the battle. Yoru took her helmet off and opened her cockpit and grabbed the cable to descended to the ground.

"Open up Kettei. I brought you here to talk, not to fight." Yoru yelled.

After a few minutes the hatch to Kettei's cock opened. Kettei emerged with a hand gun in her hand aimed for Yoru. Yoru simply raised her hands outward from her sides so Kettei knew she was not armed.

"If you came to talk you would have came to the Plants long ago." Kettei said staying where she was.

"I would have if the E.A. didn't try to retake Japan." Yoru said calmly.

"Yes I heard, it was a month after I left." Kettei replied.

"Kettei I know how you feel inside. When Yoshi was killed by Zaft I was furious too. If I wasn't a coordinator I would have joined E.A. and revenge my brother's death but I couldn't since I am a coordinator. Do you think Nicole would want you to be like this?" Yoru reasoned.

"How in the hell would you know Nicole?" Kettei spat at Yoru.

"I knew Nicole because I would play the piano in concerts with him when I was at the Plants visiting a dear friend of mine." Yoru replied.

"Your Aki Kanzaki?" Kettei asked.

" Yes that was me in my alias name. I have a long past with Patick Zala that is very troublesome and I couldn't let Atrhun's father know that I lived through his attempted assignations." Yoru said with sadness in her voice.

" Why didn't you tell me? You told me long ago that we were friends. Friends do not keep secrets." Kettei yelled.

"Because I was protecting you. If anyone that was really close to Patrick Zala would have come after for my location and most likely kill you. I couldn't let you know my past." Yoru said as tears tried to spill from her eyes.

"Haru asks me everyday when you will be back home and I try to tell her any day now and now she has given up hope on you. Many people at Sugura Bay has lost faith in you. Help me Kettei, help end this war so I can save lives." Yoru said trying to keep her emotions intact.

"Patrick Zala is going to try and use a weapon that can tip the battle into his favor. He is going to use nuclear weapons." Kettei said as she lowered her gun.

"Kettei…"

"Don't be getting sappy on me Yoruichi Kururgi. Next time you see Haru I will be home in the fall." Kettei said with a small smile.

"I will." Yoru said as she tugged on the handle of the cable and ascended into the air toward her gundam.

"Stay here and a person from Orb will com get you." Yoru said before getting into her gundam to leave.

"Patrick Zala is the one directing the nuke attacks. You find him the attacks will stop." Kettei yelled to Yoru.

Escalus launched into the air toward the exit to the outside.

"I know where your father Athrun." Yoru said though the channel she opened to his gundam.

"I will follow you." He replied to her.

Yoru and Athrun got inside Genesis to stop Patrick Zala. As they near the bridge they heard a gun go off. When the doors open they saw Patrick Zala floating in the air bleeding barely alive. Everyone started filing out of the room as Athrun went to his father.

Yoru felt no joy of Patrick's death even though he was the on that killed most of her family. She felt utter sadness as she watch Athrun cry over his father's death. Patrick's lasts words being destroy Earth made her sad.

Yoru went to the computers to try and stop the attack sequence. Athrun did the same but the two of them were at loss.

"I am going to go to the inner core and destroy this." Athrun said as he went toward the door.

"That's suicide Athrun!" Yoru exclaimed.

"So, at least I can put a end to the Zala family's cruelty." Athrun said.

"But you are not cruel. You are innocent is a twisted world of war like Nicole." Yoru said to him.

Athrun became silent before he left to go to his gundam. After the two of them got into their gundams the Justice suddenly took off toward the core. Yoru followed using Escalus.

"Don't do it Athrun all you will do is bring sadness." Yoru said through the audio channel.

"Give me one person who would?" Athrun asked.

"Me, I would be sad. Most of my family is gone, my friend Nicole died and if you go you will die. I don't want to loose you Athrun." Yoru cried letting her tears show for the first time in many years.

"Gomen ne Yoruichi (I am sorry Yoruichi)." Athrun said as his gundam's areal attachment detached and crashed into Escalus to stop her.

"Baka ya rō(You Idiot)!" Yoru yelled as she crashed into it in Escalus.

Yoru maneuvered Esculas to where she could get through the Aeral gear that was in her way. Once she got it out her way she made escalus go full speed to find Athrun.

She found Athrun with the cockpit door open punching in the buttons to the self destruct on the Justice.

"Don't do this." Yoru said as she arrived.

Yoru opened the door to the cockpit of the Escalus. Tears were streaming into the non-gravity air of her helmet.

"Don't do this. The hardest thing in life is to move forward one foot at a time." Yoru said as she stood up, "Come back with me. Everyone is waiting for us."

Yoru held her hand out to him waiting for him to take it. Athrun hesitated and suddenly grabbed her hand. Yoru instantly pulled him into Escalus and closed the door and maneuvered Escalus to fly out of Genesis. Athrun was silent as Yoru piloted. Her eyes had a glaze to them to show that her coordinator instincts were fully active.

They made it out the Genesis in record time. They were able to get away just in time of the explosion.

"Talk about cutting it close." Yoru said with a smile as her eyes went back to normal.

Yoru opened her cockpit doors to allow room for the two of them. Athrun stepped out onto the doors and hung onto the door as Escalus moved so they could find Kira.

"Thank you Yoru. You were right, I am a idiot." Athrun said to Yoru as he looked over the space scene before him.

"Lets say moron and keep it like that." Yoru replied to him.

~Prelude to Sequel~

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes was in a limo on her way in Orb to see Cagalli. It had been two years but Japan has been helping Orb rebuild itself from the destruction and sadness it faced.

"You know should have worn a dress or something." A voice beside her said.

"If I did that Athrun I would not have been who I am. Instead I would be another person. I do not hide my true self from anyone." The woman said.

"You changed your hair color and your wearing colored contacts Yoru. Lets not mention your under a alias right now." Athrun pointed.

"So toss me over the next bridge we come to. I am protecting the ones I love. Especialy you." Yoru said before she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

There was a silence when Yoru started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Your seriousness. Loosen up or you will get premature grey hairs on your head." Yoru said laughing.

Athrun just smirked to keep himself from laughing.

"Well we are here, shall we go see Cagalli-chan." Yoru said happily as she opened the door.

~Author's Notes~

So this is the last chapter of Confrontation. I will start the sequel in the winter due to college classes starting to get busy. I am working on a wolf's rain but it going to be slow updating on that even though I posted three chapters today. Those three chapters are just the appetizers. Until my next story or sequel of Confrontation enjoy my other stories.


End file.
